mal interpretado
by maferxita 11
Summary: Ichinose le rompio el corazon a rika tendra que aprovechar las vacaciones en la isla de toko para ganarse su corazon de nuevo, habran muchas parejas mas..Se ACEPTAN OC
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA HOLITA SOY MAFERXITA WUUUUUUUUU Y SOY FANTASMABOLICA JAJAJA ES BROMA HOLA COMO ESTAN ESTE ES MI PRIMER FICTION CON INAZUMA ELEVEN Y MAS CON ESTA BELLA PAREJA ICHIRIKA DIOS MIO LOS AMO SON UNA BELLA PAREJA ESPERO LES GUSTE...**

**LA VERDAD DUELE, PERO DUELE MAS LA MENTIRA **

** Y SUPERANDO LA VERDAD**

**narra rika...**

no me fijaba por donde iba me había dolido todo lo que había escuchado salir de su boca,talvez no me entienda nadie ahora pero esto fue lo que paso

flashback...

hoy era ya el día en el que se iba fui a despedirme de el

cariño-rika-te extrañare

yo a ti rika-ichinose mientras se soltaba del agarre de rika

asi me comenze a despedir de el pero no queria verlo partir por que en verdad me dolia y ya comenzaba a salir las lagrimas asi que me despedi no sin antes ir al baño pero antes de salir oi la voz de ichinose y domon pense en salir corriendo pero me detuve cuando oi mi nombre

ichinose en serio ya decidete -domon

de que hablas-ichinose

no te hagas-domon-te gusta aki o rika

como no entiendo si tu ya sabes que-ichinose

si si yo se rika es un poco pesada necia te axfisia...-domon pero fue interrrunpido por ichinose

pero aun asi yo..-ichinose ahora interrunpido por domon

pero te vi besandote con aki -domon

que pero como eso eso, mira aki es una vieja amiga desde la niñes es linda tierna amigable y cariñosa pero -ichinose ahora interrunpido por un aviso anunciandole que ya debian partir

mientras ellos se iban terminando su platica yo estaba destrozada me deje caer y al poco tiempo sali llorando de ahi ese fue mi peor domingo..

finflash...

entre a la realidad cuando senti que choque con alguien

lo siento no fue mi intencion disculpa-rika

no te preocupes yo fui el culpable-mientras ayudaba a rika y se fijo que derramaba una lagrima

por que tan bella dama derrama una lagrima-¿?

por nada-rika muy triste

mira no permitire que sigas asi comenzemos por presentarno -le decia el chico mientras se sentaban en una banca cercana

soy rika urabe -rika

yo soy luka kozlov-decia el chico

de donde eres -pregunto con curiosidad rika

bueno soy de aqui pero mis padres son de russia-luka

y tu por que tan triste-rika

si te cuento, tu me cuentas es un trato -luka

esta bien es un trato-rika

luego de un rato-y bueno la encontre con mi mejor amigo perdimos la amistad y ella y yo cortamos de inmediato y hasta ahora no se nada de ella gracias a dios-luka

luka lo siento mucho-rika

yo no porque si no de que hubiese servido encontrar tan bella

gracia-rika sacando un pequeña sonrisa-creo que es mi turno

y a si comenzo a contar su historia y luego de un rato - pues ahora me doy cuanta que fui una estupida me enamore sin querrer y yo fui la culpable de todo yo lo precione moleste y todo por mi culpa-rika

no fue el por no haberte hablado claro tuno tienes la culpa pero hablemos de cosas mas agradables so-luka

y asi pasaron la tarde platicando conociendose y hasta rika olvido su entranamiento al llegar la noche quedaron de verse ahi al dia siguiente y a si pasaron los dias todo el equipo estab preocupado hasta que llego el siguiente lunes rika se miraba triste toko se acerco hablar con ella poco despues rika siguio el consejo de luka y le conto el porque a toko y tsunami pero le pidio que quedara entre ellos luego les hablo sobre luka yasi siguieron los dias pronto habia pasado un mes luka conocio a tsunami,, toko y los cuatros se hicieron muy unidos.

en un jueve en uno e los entrenamientos

chicos les puedo pedir un favor -rika

ueno mejor dicho a ti endo-toko

que pasa-endo

tenemos un amigo es nuevo en raimond-tsunami

lo dejarias unirse al equipo-rika

pues por mi no hay problemas-endo

bueno chicos el es luka-mientra luka se acercaba a todos

mucho gusto luka kozlov-luka

mucho gusto endo -endo- se bienvenido

y asi siguio el entrenamiento las primeras sonrisas de rika aparecieron con luka sepues con tsunami, toko y conforme pasaban los meses con todos

ya comenzaba a superar el dolor que le causo ichinose, pero no su amor hacia el.

**EN ESTADOS UNIDOS**...

en dos semanas ya habra terminado este año y en un mes volver con nuestros amigos a japon-domon

asi es los volveremos a ver a todos-ichinose

y solo eso -domon

se directo-ichinose

vamos el "mago"no sabe-domon burlandose de el-sabes la pregunta es ya te decidistes a quien quieres

no por eso quiero volver para saber que es lo que en verdad siento-ichinose

pues pronto sera esperemos todo siga igual-domon

**EN JAP**ON...

luk-toko

si toko-luka

que haras estas vacaciones-toko

pues no tengo nada en mente-luka

perfecto-toko

por que-luka un poco confundido

espera y veras-toko muy alegre-y tu tsunami que planeas

igual que luk nada-tsunami muy aburrido

superrr-toko-rikaaaaaaaaaaaa

ya sabes sin planes-rika igual que tsunami(dios busquen que hacer que no se estudiar siiiiiii)

pues veran iremos a una isla que tenemos mi familia pero nunca hay nadie ustedes son los primeros la otra semana le dire al rasto del equipo que me dicen se unen-toko

pues pues yo me apunto-tsunami

yo tambien -rika

es mejor que no hacer nada-luka

y a si siguieron su platica, ya habian pasado dos semanas todos habian aceptado ir ( luego digo quienes son todos)

lunes por la tarde...

por que tan triste rika hoy se cumple un año en que paso lo que tenia que pasar-rika desanimada

y en uno se cumple el mejor de mi vida-luka

cual -rika

haberte conocido y ser tu amigo-luka

gracias luka tkm -rika

igual rika-luka

pero esa misma tarde en otra partee

si halo quien habla-aki

que dormida-¿?

ichinose dios cuanto tiempo

jajajaja me imaginaba tu reaccion tellamo para decirte que-ichinose

que que -aki

volvemos a japon el jueves de esta semana-domon pegando un grito

oye yo lo debia decir-ichinose haciendo prottesta

jajajajajajj dios que bien me alegra los chicos se alegraran-aki

bien no les digas nada si debe ser sorpresa-ichinose

esta bien y si que lo sera-aki

bueno adios-ichinose

adios-aki

fin de la llamada

chicos nos vamos el lunes de la otra semana ok-toko

si-todos

oye toko pueden venir dos amigos mas-aki

si no hay problema pero ¿quienes son?-tko con curiosidad

pequeña toko la curiosidad mato al gato-aki

oye aqui ya te pareces a midorikawa y sus refrases o es que ya te los contagio-endo ( y todos como que OMG dios mio se cae el mundo aaaaaaaa ENDO PENSO dios terremoto de 9.5 ,e cae el mundo)

cuando no piensas te ves mejor sabes endo-aki

para que endo se hiciese el ofendido y todos rieran y siguieran la practica al proximo dia seria agotador y mas despues de una pequeña reunion sin razon que organizo aqui en su casa a las 6 sin duda un jueves de locos -+

...

**juauauauauau termine el primer capitulo dios mio que dificil pronto habran unas vacaciones sin duda buenisssimas esperos les haya gustado continuare por cierto si quieren a su oc en las historia solo dejen su imformacion todo lo que les paresca importante jamas olviden a su amor pero por fis no lo repitan al mismo o si quieren opinar sobre parejas son aceptadas todas las criticas...**

**BYE HASTA LA PROXIMA **

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOU ATTENTION...**


	2. VOLVISTES

**hola aqui va el segundo capitulo espero les guste**

**JUEVES... casa de aki...**

BUENO CHICOS LES TENGO UNA SORPRESA-aKI

Y CUAL ES-endo

HOLA ENDO HOLA CHICOS-ichinose

QUE APOCO NO NOS EXTRAÑARON-domon

chicos pero cuando vinieron -HARUNA

pues hoy pero queriamos darles una sorpresa-ichinose

CREO QUE TOCAN ire a ver quien es-aki

narra rika:

nos recibio aki pero tenia un mal presentimiento veniamos a ver quienes irian a la isla y avisarle que nos iriamos desde el sabado aprovechando que todos estaban reunidos aki se veia entre una mezcla de alegre y preocupada

pasen chicos-aki

oye aki estan todos-toko

si por que-aki

venimos a avisarle algo-hable

con respeco a la isla-luka

que no me digan que ya no iremos-aki

calma claro que si y pasaremos las mejores vacaciones-luka mientras tomaba mi mano y asi avanzamos tomados de la mano hasta donde estaban los demas

cuando llegamos senti una fuerte presion en el corazon adivinan estaba como si nada con su habitual sonrisa no se porque pero al verme se puse serio y yo aprete la mno de luka no lo queria soltar estaba tan nerviosa que hago fue lo primero que pense, tenia dos cosas en mente soltarme de luka y saludarlo con un bienvenidos chicos que usto verte domon igual ichinose y la otra cosa era el rostro de luka que mostraba enojo y fastidio

asi que me solte y solte lo primero que se me vino a la mente

QUE GUSTO VERTE DOMON-mientras le di un fuerte abrazo muy bien correspondido

mientras me soltaba solo dije un seco-IGUAL A TI ICHINOSE QUE GUSTO VERTE DE NUEVO

toko y tsunami tambien los saludaron tranquilamente y luego le presentaron a luka aunque no me sorprendio su reaccion.

NARRA ICHINOSE

dios estaba tan contento de verlos a todos en eso tocan la puerta y aki fue a ver quien era cuando regresan venian tsunami con toko y rika hasta ese momento todo iba bien hasta que me fije en el chico que venia a su lado venian tomados de la mano mi rostro de alegre paso a serio pero las sorpresas no acabaron ahi cuando nos saludaron primero saludo a domon y le dio un abrazo, pero conmigo no fue ni la mitad de lo que era antes ypara colmo me presenta al tipo este

ichinose, domon les presento a LUKA KOZLOV-endo

mucho gusto yo soy domon -se presento mi amigo

un gusto yo so...-me iba a prensentar pero en eso me interrunpio

yo se quien eres kazuya ichinose no nesecito que te presentes he oido hablar de ti-cuando dijo esto no se porque mire hacia rika accion que el noto y solo audible para los dos

no se porque las vez para que lo sepas te conosco pero no es por ella-luka me sorprendieron sus palabras y ahora fije mi vista en el y hubo un gran silencion entre nosotros.

NADIE...

me imagino que domon e ichinose son los dos amigos no-toko

asi es aprovecho y les digo chicos toko me ha invitado a la isla de su familia para pasar las vacaciones y que dicen se apuntan-aki

pues si - domon

porque no-ichinose

pues aprovecho y pregunto quienes iran-toko

seremos menos algunos no podran tengo la lista-endo

bien veamos goenji y yukka confirmado

si-contesto goenji

natsumi,aki y haruna-toko

si-las tres

endo,fubuki-toko

si-dijeron ambos

rika, luka y tsunami-toko

cuando diriamos que no-dijeron los tres y todos los miraron

QUE-volvieron a decir los tres

nada mejor seguimos

ichinose y domon-toko

si-ambos

toramaru iras-toko

si pero puedo llevar una amiga-toramaru

no veo porque no-toko

y yo puedo llevar a una prima-tsunami

te he dicho que si tsunami-toko

gracia toko sabes que te quiero un monton eres la mejor persona de este mundo-tsunami

ya nos vamos el sabado nos vemos en raimon entendido-toko

ok generala-dicen sin dudar

pues nosotros nos vamos vienen luka, tsunami,rika-toko

vamos-rika

espera rika puedo hablar contigo-ichinose

no veo de que tenga que halar con usted-rika

porfavor necesito hablar contigo a solas-ichinose

esta bien chicos nos vemos donde siempre-rika

rika cuidate si y recuerda lo dicho-luka

ya lo se luki vayan tranquilos-rika

podemos dar una vuelta rika mientras hablamos-ichinose

ven vamos conosco un lugar-rika salieron de casa de aki mientras caminaan platicaban de sus experiencias todo tan tranquilo.

NARRA ICHINOSE

ibamos platicando todo estaba tan tranquilo eran pocas las veces que hablaba asi con ella ademas que linda se miraba cuando llegamos al parque se sento en unabanquita y me hizo seña para que me sentara junto a ella

y de que me querias hablar ichinose-rika

pues queria saber no se te noto fria conmigo-ichinose

no es nada solo son problemas pues si eso es todo nos vemos mañana-me dijo mientras se preparaba para irse pero la sujete del brazo y la hize que me viera estaba extrañada por mi comportamiento pero en ese momento no me importaba nada solo salir de dudas asi que me puse de pie

no no he terminado-conteste

pues te escucho que mas quieres saber-rika

tienes algo con luka-ichinose

DISCULPA quien te crees si tengo algo o no con luka es algo de mi vida privada que a ti no te interesa-rika

pues si me interesa y mas de lo que crees-ichinose

maybe talking your language understand Not interested-rika

no ni asi porque la que no a entendido y si me interesas tu lo que hagas o no hagas porque eres mas importante de lo que crees para mi-ichinose y en ese momento no me contube y simplemente la bese al principio me correspondio y me senti muy feliz de sentir una vez mas sus labios pero luego se aparto

jamas lo vuelvas hacer-mientras se soltaba de mi agarre

por que no rika acaso te molesto tanto como dices-ichinose

pues si me molesto no tienes derecho ya no lo perdistes el dia que te fuistes si tan solo te hubiras quedado callado creeme las cosas estarian mejor pero sabes no mejor asi porque hay algo de lo que no me arrepiento haber conocido a luka y te agradesco por haberme empujado a si el -Al oir eso de labios de rika me quede con confusion,enojo , ella estaba dispuesta a irse asi que la volvi a detener

maldicion ichinose NO ME TOQUES YA TERMINASTES TU JUEGO DEJAME EN PAZ-para soltarse he irse muy molesta

no entiendo que paso aqui no me lo explico

NARRA RIKA

estabamos en el parque me pregunto me dijo que porque estaba tan fria conteste con problemas me iba pero me detubo se puso de pie me pregunto que si tenia algo con luka le dije que no le interesaba y me contesto persistente con un si me interesa dios le hable en su idioma para ver si asi comprendia para obtener la misma respuesta y luego me eso no se porque pero al principio correspondi luego recorde todo y me aleje de el no pasaria de nuevo por un juego ya no me iba ir pero me volvio a deterne asi que le grite el se sorprendio mas porque antes le di un discurso que lo dejo con una expresion de sorpresa

En el camino a casa llame a los chicos que no iria que mama me haaba pedido un favor y que mañana no iria a entenar que nos veriamos el sabado para irnos y mientras esperaba les contaba..

me tire a mi camita pero en eso llego toko preocupada para mi suerte llego sola

NADIE...

que te pasa rika por que no iras-toko

me beso y me pregunto que tenia con luka-rika

QUE-toko mientras se sentaba junto a mi

me dijo que le importaba mas de lo que pudiera pensar-rika

QUE DIJO, HIZO QUE -toko

como lo odio volvio a arruinar mi vida solo a eso-rika

calma rika jamas lo permitiremos aqui nos tienes jamas volvera a dañarte es una promesa-toko

gracias ustedes son los mejores-rika

ya tranquila duerme, descansa nos vemos el sabado-toko

gracias adios toko-rika

adios rika -toko

...**CONTINUARA...**

**hola soy maferxita11 espero les haya gustado me fue mal escribiendo casi me quemo el cerebro yo se estuvo triston pero cada cosa a su tiempo hasta la proxima**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEW, COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS SI SON DE BUEN CORAZON O DE MAL CORAZON 3 SE AGRADECERAN**


	3. Chapter 3

Nombre:

Edad:

Pais:

Musica favorita:(dos la cantaran con su pareja)

Pareja:(menos suzuno y mark kruger van los del FFI)

Traje de baño:

Ropa:

Historia:

Disgusto:

Gustos:

BFF:

Colegio:


	4. LAS SORPRESAS DEL DIA

**Les dio gracias a todos por dejarme sus oc y por sus consejos no los tomare desde hoy pero en el proximo capi si prometo actualizar pronto**

**y no se preocupen no me molestan sus consejos mas bien gracias DE LOS ERRORES UNO APRENDE SIEMPRE ES NECESARIO APRENDER ALGO NUEVO Y SABER OÍR CONSEJOS AYUDAN SIEMPRE EN LA VIDA GRAXIAS SIN MAS AQUI LES DEJO EL CAPI HASTA LA PROXIMA ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**"LAS SORPRESAS DEL DIA"**

**...**

**Viernes 9:00 pm de la mañana**

**Casa de toko**

**viendo la lista **

**kazemaru,midorikawa,hiroto,kido,haruna iran**

**dylan,mark,fidio,edgar,axel también atsuya**

**suzuno,afuro y nagumo sin duda **

**brittany, y las chicas tambien ,creo que tsunami invatara a su prima yuko genial yuko me ayudara y toramaru a midori y ulvida las cosas mejoran **

**bueno a empacar mañana sera un gran dia **

**...**

**SÁBADO 7am RAIMON**

**Chicos solo faltan toramaru y tsunami-toko mientras miraban como todos estaban contento de ver viejos amigos y ni se esperaban lo que faltaba, y en eso sonó su teléfono**

**inicio conversación...**

**Si que paso-toko**

**Nada solo informarte que te matare y que no vendrán con nosotras dos de las chicas por un problema luego te cuento adiós-¿?**

**esta bien adiós-toko**

**fin llamada...**

**miren aqui vienen tsunami y...-endo **

**y mi prima,bueno en realidad una gran amiga pero digo que es mi prima ella es...-tsunami siendo interrumpido**

**yo soy Yuko fujiwara ,NO toko eres tu que emoción esto estara genial-yuko corriendo abrazar a toko(yuko mide 1.65, tiene el cabello rizado amarrado en dos coletas y de color castaño oscuro, tiene la tez blanca y ojos de color verde. )**

**pero veo que no te acuerdas de algunos-shirou fubuki**

**shirou-abrazandolo -cuanto tiempo sin verte**

**sin duda no te acuerdas de otros fujiwara yuko-atsuya serio**

**fubuki atsuya ummm-yuko seria y luego ambos se sonrieron y se dieron un fuerte abrazo, comenzando a saltar como niños pequeños**

**y ha esos que ya estan pensando en hacerte otra broma-¿? pregunto a shirou**

**y porque todo ami midori-shirou normal para luego cambiar a un rostro de sorpresa y gritar-Midori **

**quien mas, hiro-chan, mido-chan-midori corriendo a darles un fuerte abrazo y dejándolos sorprendidos después de tanto tiempo sin verla **

**p..pero tu midori no puede ser-midorikawa**

**esperen se conocen-kazemaru**

**kaze-chan-midori abrazandolo**

**larga historia, luego hablamos hiroto, mido-midori ya quue sabia que comenzaría el interrogatorio de hiroto**

**pues ahora si suban ya estamos todos-toko sonriendo**

**en la caravana relámpago estaban(pondré quienes irán a las super vacaciones) Goenji,Natsui,Haruna,Shirou fubuki,Rika,Tsunami,Yuko,Ichinose,Toramaru,Midori,Kazemaru,Yuka,Kido,Aki,Endo,Atsuya,Luka,Toko,Domon,Hiroto,Midorikawa,Ulvida (no quiere decir que así serán parejas, nada que ver los puse en desorden estos son los del raimon en el aeropuerto están el resto)**

**...**

**Mientras eso pasaba en el raimon, el aeropuerto tambien habian sorpresas**

**caminaba una chica bastante blanca,ojos verdes celestes,cabellos rojizos,mediana y delgada su cabello era un corte y flequillo desgrafilado debajo de los hombros,con una maleta y bolso **

**Brittany, Brittany Eagle, imposible-¿? haciendo que la chica se volteara de inmediato**

**Dy...DYLAN-brittany con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y sin moverse de su lugar**

**Vamos quien mas podria ser-dylan acercándose a ella y dándole un fuerte abrazo**

**Dios ¿que haces aquí?, cuanto tiempo, espera si tu estas aquí entonces -brittany siendo interrumpida por dylan**

**Si britt mark también lo esta mark voltea-dylan solo audible para el y britany al voltiar brittany no podía creerlo**

**"**_matare a toko me engaño los invito por dios se ve tan olvídalo no te ha visto vete ahora mismo esta de espalda_ aprovecha"-**pensaba brittany mientras tomaba la dirección contraria**

**Que demonios haces te vera en la isla en el avión no lo evitaras-dylan sonriendo**

**de que hablas-brittany de espaldas a dylan**

**Dylan apúrate que tanto haces-sin percatarse de quien estaba delante de el**

**Que esperas-dylan haciendo que la chica voltiara y les sonriera a ambos**

**Mark cuanto tiempo-brittany sin verlo a los ojos y mark solo sonrio**

**Que gusto verte britt axel,domon e ichinose se alegraran-mark aun sonriendo y mirándola fijamente haciendo que se sonrojara levemente**

**Ellos están aquí con ustedes-britt levantando la mirada**

**no solo axel nos encontraremos con ellos en la isla de toko-dylan**

**con que toko los invito también-britt fijando su vista en alguien para después correr abrazarlo **

**Brittany eres tu -correspondiendo el abrazo-cuanto tiempo e alegro de verte-axel(un chico alto, delgado con un poco de musculo, tez blanca, cabello lacio negro peinado hacia atras a las hombros, ojos verde esmeralda brillosos)**

**EN OTRO LADO DEL AEROPUERTO HABIAN CUATRO CHICAS REUNIDAS**

**Quienes son los otros-¿?**

**no lo se ya los veremos cuando nos llamen angela-¿?**

**si shimori tiene razón-¿?**

**pero apoyo a angela quiero saber quienes son lo entiendes shion-¿?**

**si te entiendo crees que nosotras no alejandra -karina **

**y cuando vendrán las chicas- angela **

**dijeron que entre lunes y martes-shion**

**esperemos que el lunes ya estén aquí-alejandra**

**Shimori-(adivinen quien)**

** SU,Suzuno-mientras se giraba donde estaba el-Nagumo, Afuro que gusto verlos de nuevo-shimori con una gran sonrisa y sin dejar de ver a suzuno** _"dios toko te mato porque el serán las vacaciones mas difíciles de aguantar"_**pensaba **

** haruya,suzuno-shion abrasándolos-los extrañaba demasiado**

**no me digan que se conocen-shimori**

**pero si somos los mejores amigos del mundo o no shion-nagumo**

**mis días no pueden ser peores-shimori**

**por ahora no shimori así que da gracias por estar viva aun-alejandra un poco sonrojada**

**Ale-chan-afuro dándole un beso en la mejía y causando sorpresa al resto **

**Que gusto verte afuro-kun-alejandra sonriendo le **

**Alto se conocen-shimori**

**si por-alejandra**

**y ustedes son -angela viéndolos a todos**

**disculpa afuro terumi, el es nagumo haruya y suzuno fuusuke-afuro angela al oír el ultimo nombre voltio a ver a shimori ya que ese nombre si lo conocía**

**pues un gusto yo doy Angela Daidouji-angela**

**Pero mira a quienes tenemos aqui a nada y nada menos que..-britt**

**BRITTANY -dijeron las cuatro voltiando hacia la voz**

**no puede ser-angela**

**enserio no lo creo-alejandra**

**hora si mis días no pueden ser peores ya lo son-shimori**

**ay pero que dramática no tomare ese comentario en cuenta-brittany**

**Britt-shion mientras las dos se daban un fuerte abrazo-pero mira si aquí esta tu amor mark kruger no-solo audible para britt haciendo que se sonrojara **

**no es cierto-le contesto britt de la misma manera-y las demás -**

**entre el lunes y martes-shimori**

**bien chicas ellos son Dylan keit, Mark Kruger y Axel Laufeyson-brittany**

**yo soy shion Kishimoto, ella es shimori matsumo, alejandra ryusaky y angela daidouji-shion**

**mucho gusto-dijeron los chicos**

**afuro,nagumo y suzuno que gusto verlos-dylan**

**lo mismo digo-suzuno fríamente **

**llamare a toko (ya conocen la llamada)**

**bien dijo que no hay problema,bueno dentro de un momento sale el avión que nos llevara a todos **

**y tu quien eres-nagumo poniéndole mala cara**

**y a ti que te importa-britt**

**brittany te molestaría ser amable un día-mark**

**con ese tulipán si- britt**

**oye tu tengo nombre-nagumo**

**y ami que yo también tengo nombre- britt**

**basta ya britt-mark**

**esta bien un placer Brittany Eagle-brittany con una sonrisa forzada**

**mucho gusto-afuro la saludo**

**igual que el -suzuno secamente**

**sin comentarios-nagumo **

**chicos su vuelo saldrá en poco por favor prepárense para abordar mientras los chicos comenzaban a subir**

**...**

**HOLA que les ha parecido **

**¿les ha gustado?**

**¿que sorpresas habran?**

**¿Que pareja quieren ver?**

**¿Endo dejara el futbol y se declara a aki?**

**Hasta la proxima nos vemos se aceptan de todo. aun se aceptan oc**


	5. REENCUENTROS

**Hola volví como prometí actualizando lo mas pronto posible,no me culpen a mi si no a mi colegio :p fue una semana de locos y la otra espero por lo menos lograr actualizar,ahora si aquí vengo con el nuevo capitulo agradeciendo por sus review y sugerencias **

**NOS VOLVEMOS A VER..**

**...**

**Britanny iba con shimori,shion,angela y alejandra **

**Brittany: Pero oye shimori ese chico si que no te ha quitado la mirada ni un segundo**

**Shimori: ¿Que? ¿QUIEN?**

**Shion: pues suzuno quien mas y tu de lo mas distraída desde que lo viste**

**Brittany: ummmm esto me vuele a AMOR**

**Alejandra: Pero y tu que hablas que mira como traes a mark**

**Angela: y como te trae el a ti de mal- haciendo que la chica se sonrojara**

**Brittany: de que hablan el es ...- siendo interrumpida**

**Shimori: ya lo sabemos tu amor ummm aquí si vuele amor**

**jajajajajaja-todas empezaron a reír al ver la reacción de brittany **

**MIENTRAS CON MARK**

**Axel: Que pasa mark te afecto verla después de tanto tiempo-**

**Mark:que de que hablas**

**Dylan: ****vamos mark tu sabes no te hagas no te sale**

**Axel: te gusta brittany siempre ha sido así**

**Mark: no, no es cierto- sonrojado y fijando su vista en brittany **

**Axel: oye, mejor apúrate a aceptarlo y decirle que no se te vayan adelantar**

**MIENTRAS CON SUZUNO**

**Nagumo: Oye suzuno sabemos que no la has visto desde hace mucho pero, Si que te trae loco**

**Suzuno: cállate -****sonrojado**

**Afuro: Admítelo te gusta**

**Nagumo: y tu no te quedas atrás con alejandra- haciendo que el chico se sonrojara un poco**

**Suzuno: y tu que mejor deja de ver a la tal brittany si no quieres problemas con...**

**Nagumo: cállate**** ademas ella no vino cual es el problema**

**Afuro: y si viene**

**Nagumo: saben esta platica no me gusta aquí dejemos la **

**luego de un tiempo aterrizaron en la isla principal donde tomaron unas lanchas e iban en grupos **

**los grupos eran, en la primera shimori,shion,angela y alejandra,en la segunda iban brittany,mark,dylan,axel**

**en la tercera iban suzuno,nagumo,afuro.**

**...**

**llegaron**** a la isla de la familia de toko era lo suficiente para pasar las vacaciones con todos los viejos y nuevos amigos, la casa se veía grande y las habitaciones con hermosa vista al mar **

**llegaron a recoger el equipaje de ellos y les dijeron que había orden de too que conocieran el lugar que entrarían cuando ella llegara con los demás así que todos aceptaron,**

**mark,dylan,axel,afuro, nagumo y suzuno decidierón jugar un rato con un balón un poco viejo que llevaron según ellos no aburrirse **

**por su parte shimori,shion,alejandra,angela fueron a dar una vuelta para conocer bien el lugar aunque no lograron convencer a brittany que fuera con ellas ya que dijo que tenia que hacer unas llamadas.**

**brittany por su parte decidió entrar,la casa en realidad era inmensa,fue a la cocina donde escucho voces **

**Chica uno: ¿Que haces aquí?**

**Brittany: lo mismo que tu pasar vacaciones**

**Chica dos: y quien te dejo entrar habían ordenes de que no podías entrar**

**Brittany: y que hacen tu y lía aquí**

**Lía: venimos ayer **

**Valen: ya sabíamos que estaban aquí pero saldríamos hasta que viniera toko**

**Brittany: vamos chicas salgamos no pasara nada le inventamos algo a toko**

**Valen: tu nos defiendes ve que inventas**

**Lía: vamos entonces**

**al salir vieron a los chicos jugando lía reconoció a su mejor amigo de la infancia**

**Brittany: que nunca cambiaran**

**Lía: parece que no**

**Valen: oigan creo que estamos de vacaciones podrían dejar de jugar por al menos un día-quitando le el balón axel que la miro feo y ella le regreso la mirada **

**Brittany: ya paren los dos- ****metiéndose **

**Lía: vaya que gusto verte suzuno- emocionada a lo que el mencionado la miro **

**Suzuno: lía eres tu- al reconocerla y ella le fue a dar una gran abrazo**

**Nagumo: si y yo estoy pintado gracias-haciéndose el molesto**

**Lía: nagumo-dándole un abrazo **

**Afuro: bueno y ustedes son**

**Lía: lía takanashi mucho gusto-saludando afuro, mark,dylan y axel**

**Valen: valen misukoshi un gusto-saludando a mark,dylan,y afuro-y viendo seria axel a ti no te saludo**

**Axel: porque no-serio**

**Valen: me miraste feito-para después sacarle la lengua**

**Axel: y tu ami-siguiéndole el juego**

**Valen: brome, es un gusto conocerte, soy valen**

**shimori,shion,angela y alejandra venían platicando **

**Ale: angela que esa no es**

**Angela: lía es ella, vamos**

**Shion: y valen esta con ella**

**Shimori: estamos casi todas- acercándose a las ****demás**

**Ale y Angela: lía, valen cuanto tiempo abrazándolas  
**

**Valen: dios no lo puedo creer ha pasado demasiado**

**Lía: shimori, shion**

**Valen: que hacen ****aquí**

**Shion: lo mismo que todos pasar vacaciones**

**todas se pusieron a platicar los chicos estuvieron con ellas un rato luego continuaron el juego ****interrumpido**

**mientras las chicas los observaban **

**...**

**mientras en la isla principal un grupo de personas tomaban unas lanchas para llegar a la isla de toko a pasar las vacaciones que sin duda traería sorpresas **

**Toko: chicos llegamos- mientras comenzaron a tocar tierra**

**Yuko: ok esto es maravilloso**

**Goenji: y quienes son esos- viendo un grupo de personas**

**Endo: vamos a ver - corriendo hacia el lugar seguidos por el resto muchos no se esperaban lo que verían **

**Britany: ichinose,domon- corrió hacia sus amigos que tenia mucho sin ver**

**Ambos: brittany- viéndose extrañados**

**Brittany: quien mas-sonriente**

**mientras ambos le dieron un fuerte abrazo y comenzaron a interrogarla**

**Dylan: vamos después de años no es forma de saludar a una amiga**

**Domon: dylan**

**Ichinose: mark,axel que hacen ****aquí**

**Brittany: pasar vacaciones igual que ustedes o no chicos**

**Axel: así**** es que no les da gusto vernos**

**Ichinose:claro que si**

**Endo: mark,dylan**

**Mark: endo gusto verte de nuevo**

**Atsuya: y estos quienes son**

**Kido: ****discúlpenlos es que hay varios nuevos**

**Mark: yo soy mark kruger-****presentándose**

**Dylan: dylan keith  
**

**Axel: yo soy axel laufeyson**

**¡?: axel- una voz desde atrás y corrió a abrazarle**

**Axel: ulvida- un poco sonrojado **

**Brittany: yo soy brittany eagle-se presento la chica**

**Lía: vaya pero no se olviden de nosotros,lía takanashi**

**Atsuya: lía- para ir a saludar**

**Lía: shirou, Atsuya que gusto verles de nuevo**

**¡?: lía-una voz le llamo**

**Lía: ANGELA- dándole un fuerte abrazos con una gran sonrisa**

**Valen: hola a ustedes también  
**

**Endo: valen- mientras se daban un abrazo y saltaban como niños pequeños diciendo primito primito dejando a todos asombrados**

**Valen: yuu-chan-corriendo a abrazarlo mientras el ****correspondía**

**Kidou: gusto verte valen, me hacías mucha falta**

**Yuko: angela,alejandra son ustedes- ambas voltiarón al oír esa voz**

**Ambas: no puede ser,YUKO-gritaron mientras le daban un fuerte abrazo causando que cayeran las tres y se pusieran a reír.**

**Brittany: midori**

**Midori: britt no te veía desde hace mucho**

**Brittany: lo mismo digo que gusto verte aquí**

**Midori y Yuko: shion,shimori,que hacen aqui**

**Shimori: pasar vacaciones con ustedes**

**en eso brittany habia fijado su vista en alguien que estaba de espalda y cuando voltio no lo podia crer**

**Brittany y Luka: QUE HACES AQUI TU- llamando la atencion de todos**

**Brittany: yo, tu que haces aqui es imposible,no no no que la vida algun dia estara de mi lado**

**Ichinose:brittany conoces a este- con cara de fastidio mientras luka miraba a mark,dylan,y axel**

**"con que estos eran tus amigos entonces espero que no sea este, el mark del que tanto hablabas" penso luka**

**Luka: Que si me conoce que acaso no es obvio- mientras pasaba su brazo por la espalda de la chica**

**brittany noto como mark cambio a una expresión de molestia y como luka ya habia conseguido su proposito**

**Brittany: así**** es luka- apartándose de el mientras le daba una mirada retandolo**

**Luka: vez Primita, siempre nos encontramos, este es el trato una tregua si**

**Domon: Primita,como ****así**

**Brittany: el es mi primo, y si acepto la tregua, no te confíes kozlov puedo dejar la tregua en cualquier momento-****retándolo**

**Luka: cuidado brittany,mucho cuidado-luego se acerco a ella y le susurro algo-no te quiero ver cerca de estos no me inspiran confianza**

**Brittany: jajajajaja,por dios no me hagas reír y crees que te voy a obedecer-de la misma manera que el **

**Luka: solo te digo ten cuidado brittany con cada paso que das-mientras le paso de lejos**

**Toko: bien chicos les parece si entramos**

**todos empezaron a entrar la casa era amplia(no soy buena describiendo cosas así que ustedes imagínenselo)**

**este lugar es hermoso-yuko viendo todo el lugar**

**así**** es, pero chicos las habitaciones son para mas de uno así que como nos dividiremos**

**...**

**HOLA COMO ESTUVE PUES PARA ESO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO MUUUUUUCHAS PEGUNTAS...**

**¿LES GUSTO LOS REENCUENTROS?**

**¿CONTINUO LA HISTORIA O ESTA FATAL?**

**¿LUKA MUERE POR RIKA O LE GUSTA ALGUIEN MAS, CAMBIARA DE OPINIÓN RESPECTO A LOS AMERICANOS?**

**¿COMO ESTARÁN ORGANIZADOS EN LAS HABITACIONES? HOMBRE, MUJER-O-LAS MUJERES EN UNA PARTE Y HOMBRES EN LA OTRA**

**NECESITO**** UNA VOLUNTARIA YA QUE ESTO NECESITA UNA FIESTA,¿QUIEN QUIERE CUMPLIR AÑOS?**

**SI SON 15 ¿DEBE CELEBRARAN SUS QUINCE? Y SI CUMPLIRÁ 16 ¿DEBE CELEBRAR SUS 16?**

**Y PIDO POR FAVOR MANDE SUS VESTIDOS PARA LA FIESTA **

**¿SERA DE DISFRACES O CON UNA TEMÁTICA DIFERENTE? **

**¿QUIEREN EL OTRO CAPITULO?**

**¡ME TARDE EN ACTUALIZAR?**

**LES DIJE QUE LES HARÍA MUCHAS PREGUNTAS PERO ESO ES TODO POR HOY GRACIAS ;)**

**MAFERXITA11.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA REGRESE CON UN CAPI MÁS Y A LUKA A DAR MAS LATA A LOS AMERICANOS WIIIIII, LUNES SOY FELIZ UN DÍA MAS PARA IR A MOLESTAR AL COLE :D Y ACTUALIZAR AAAAAHHHH**

* * *

**Brittany: toko y yo diremos como estarán divididos en la habitaciones**

**Toko: y no se aceptan reclamos a como queden**

**Toko: Muy bien serán mixtos**

**Brittany: Bien comienzo, Suzuno y Shimori, Midorikawa y Shion, Afuro y Alejandra**

**Toko: Endo y Aki, Toramaru y Yuka, Kazemaru y Midori**

**Brittany: Angela y Goenji, Ulvida y Axel, Lía y Atsuya**

**Toko: Yuko y Shirou, Valen y Kidou,**

**Brittany: Luka y Natsumi y Rika e Ichinose**

**Toko: Brittany y mark, y tsunami y yo **

**Brittany: el resto quedara temporalmente solo hasta que vengan sus compañeros el lunes**

**Todos subieron a las habitaciones, al dejar sus cosas, las habitaciones eran espaciosas tenían dos camas y una mesita que las dividía, su baño y había una puerta que los llevaba a una pequeña sala había un balcón, también estaba dos sillones su televisor, vídeo juegos(lo que ustedes se imaginen)**

**una vez dejaron sus cosas los chicos fueron a jugar, pero midorikawa y hiroto detuvieron a Midori para hablar con ella,apartados del resto.**

**cosa que las chicas aprovecharon para hablar**

**Toko: en una semana Midori cumplirá 16 **

**Brittany: planeamos celebrarlo a lo grande**

**Toko: nos ayudaran**

**Shimori: Que tenemos que hacer**

**Brittany: Ayudar a preparar todo.**

**Lía: esta bien, no hay problema.**

**cuando iba entrando Midori de inmediato cambiaron de tema **

**Midori: Que haremos hoy**

**Toko: hoy nada hablar con viejos amigos **

**Brittany: Pues yo voy desalojando**

**Yuko: Pero mírala si es que corre por ir a ver a su amorcito**

**Brittany: ¿Que? ¿de que hablan?**

**Toko: Por que nunca dijiste que luka era tu primo**

**Brittany: no sabia que lo ****conocían**

**Ulvida: Creo que es muy sobre protector ademas no tiene porque preocuparse de Mark**

**Brittany: ¿Que? ustedes si están locas Mark y yo solo somos amigos **

**Angela: aja si eso dicen todas **

**Brittany: yo me voy saben-para marcharse, mientras las otras chicas seguían hablando entre ella**

* * *

**Luka: ****Oye tu -dirigiéndose a Mark**

**Mark: Algún problema con migo**

**Luka: Si uno, bueno en realidad no solo contra ti,Te quiero lejos de mi prima**

**Dylan: No veo por que tendríamos que ****obedecer te, es nuestra amiga**

**Brittany: Luka no comiences-mientras llegaba**

**Luka: Yo, pero si solo vine a saludar o no chicos**

**Axel: Como no**

**Brittany: Luka por favor vete si, no busques problemas donde no los hay**

**Luka: Calma britt, me voy.-para luego alejarse**

**Ichinose: no me agrada tu primo **

**Brittany: No te agrada por que -como si nada**

**Axel: Sera por como se comporta con nosotros**

**Brittany: Sera solo por eso o hay algo mas,no se tal ves**

**Ichinose: Mejor ****cállate**

**Britanny: Ja lo sabia.**

** Mark: Tu vives con los padres de luka**

**Brittany: Yo no, vivo con otros tíos, Luka y sus padres viven en Rusia. **

**Dylan: Y entonces,Por que se pelean tanto.**

**Brittany: Se mete en lo que no le importa, Y tu-viendo a Mark molesta**

**Mark: Yo que- mirándola**

**Brittany: Por lo menos una llamada,una carta, algo. **

**Dylan: De que hablas brittany**

**Brittany: de todos recibí una llamada o una muestra de preocupación, menos de ti-poniéndose frente a mark**

**Mark: lo se-sin verla **

**Brittany: Y solo eso dirás-con una expresión seria **

**Mark: no hay mucho que responder a eso Britt-viéndola**

**Brittany: Pues no hay nada que hablar contigo, Adiós chicos-molesta**

* * *

**Toko: Por que te metes tanto con ellos**

**Brittany: lo mismo me pregunto yo-llegando molesta**

**Luka: Que no estabas con los americanos **

**Brittany: Estaba y bien porque**

**Luka: no lo se es divertido se molestan con todo lo que le digo y mas ichinose que cree que ando tras rika, ademas mark esta que se muere por ti.**

**Brittany: A ese ni me lo menciones, Y porque no dices a ichinose que no te gusta rika sino**

**Toko: Natsumi ya deja de hacer eso**

**Luka: ¿QUE? no se de que hablan ademas solo pido una semana el día del cumpleaños de Midori les pido una disculpa y les digo la verdad, si**

**Brittany: Solo una semana y toko dijiste que iríamos a la isla principal**

**Toko: así es con rika,natsumi, haruna, yuka y ulvida**

**Brittany: Para **

**Toko: Buscar los vestidos que usaremos para el cumple de Midori**

**Luka: y las demás y los chicos**

**Toko: Irán martes y los chicos el miércoles con ellas para que les ayuden**

**Brittany: Nos vamos-mientras comenzaba a irse seguida de toko**

* * *

**varias tiendas habían pasado cuando natsumi vio su vestido perfecto **

un minivestido strapless, en dorado y piedras bordadas doradas y plateadas, con unos zapatos dorados

**Brittany: Uff con ese vestido dejas loco a mi primo**

**Natsumi:¿Que?**

**Rika: admítelo te gusta luka-haciendo que la chica se sonrojara**

**Yuka: chicas miren este vestido es perfecto mostrando un vestido strapless con distinto tipos de rosados hasta llegar a morado y con una flor en la parte de arriba.**

**Brittany: Es lindo, perfecto para ti **

**Toko: ya están natsumi y yuka**

**pagaron los dos vestidos para buscar mas tiendas buscando sus vestidos, hasta que ulvida,haruna, rika y toko se detuvieron viendo fijamente el mostrador, todas entraron a la tienda **

**Ulvida: Este usare-tomando un vestido un vestido con escote en "v", corto, sin manga en azul y con brillos **

**Brittany: te veras genial**

**Haruna:Que les parece este-mostrando un vestido con escote de "v" sin mangas, rosa la parte de abajo en azul oscuro**

**Rika: es linda pero a mi me gusta este-mostrando un vestido strapless plateado con brillos en la parte superior, un moño en el centro y la falda de un color casi blanco con vuelo.**

**Brittany: Y tu que toko-**

**Toko:Este sin duda-un vestido rojo vino con brillantes plateados y falda un poco empopada(corto) **

**Rika: Y tu que brittany, ya tienes uno **

**Brittany comenzó a buscar un vestido hasta que miro un vestido strapless arriba de la rodilla amarillo traía varias flores y la falda volada en un tono mas claro.**

**Yuka: Pues creo que ya estamos todas**

**Toko: así es**

**las cinco chicas pagaron los vestidos al salir regresaron a la isla, silenciosamente ya casi era hora de la cena**

**Toko: Recuerden Midori no nos puede ver, no puede sospechar nada mañana van de compras las chicas.**

**Brittany: Vamos-todas subieron rápido a sus cuartos a guardar los su suerte Midori estaba platicando muy a gusto con Kazemaru que ni cuenta se dio que habían llegado**

* * *

**Habitación de Brittany**

**la chica estaba guardando el vestido cuando sintió que tomaron su hombro dándole un buen susto**

**Brittany: Me asustaste y tu ¿Que haces aquí?**

**Mark: Recuerdas que compartimos la habitación y ¿Donde andaban?**

**Brittany: En un lugar**

**Mark: Que lugar**

**Brittany: Desde cuando hay algo de que hablar contigo y debo darte explicaciones.****  
**

**Mark: Vamos brittany no comiences con eso de nuevo**

**Brittany: Con que, a si déjame ver te costaba mucho aunque fuese una sola llamada**

**Mark: Lo siento si,Por favor britt tu sabes que..-fue interrumpido por brittany **

**Brittany: No sabes con que ****excusarte-cuando Dylan toco la puerta y les dijo que ya estaba la cena cosa que brittany aprovecho para irse del lugar**

* * *

**Cuarto de Rika**

**rika iba entrando cuando se encontró ichinose**

**Ichinose: Podemos hablar**

**Rika: De que**

**Ichinose: me quiero disculpar contigo**

**Rika: Te escucho**

**Ichinose: Por como ****actué en el parque, no debí y se que no soy nadie,ni tengo derecho pero..**

**Rika: Pero nada, si te disculpo pero para este tiempo te abras dado cuenta que las cosas han cambiado-mientras guardaba su vestido**

**Ichinose: Lo siento**

**Rika: Bien bajemos ya esta la cena**

* * *

**Todos comieron muy a gustos, jugaron un rato, platicaron, cuando dio eso de las diez todos se fueron a dormir, Al día siguiente todos se levantaron muy animados toko hablo con las chicas antes de desayunar irían a la isla principal encargar las cosas y a ver el lugar, mientras cuatro chicas irían al centro comercial a ver que vestidos para el día siguiente ir los a comprar mientras miraban que vestido quería Midori.  
**

**al llegar a la isla las chicas se dividieron, Yuko,Midori,Angela y Alejandra al centro comercial **

**Y Toko,Rika,Brittany,Shimori,Shion,Valen,Lía y ulvida , Y por otra parte Yuka,Natsumi y Haruna**

**..CON EL GRUPO DE TOKO...**

**Iban pasando por un parque y se sentaron en el pasto un poco alejado de los juegos y todo eso**

**Rika:****Y ya tienes el lugar,las decoraciones y todo eso**

**Toko: Mira me han dicho que aquí cerca hay un local super lindo, las flores las iremos a encargar, también buscar unos centro de mesas pero no se me ocurre nada **

**Brittany: Algo se me va a ocurrir-pensativa**

**Shimori: Britt te veo demasiado preocupada, te pasa algo**

**Brittany: A mi nada que ver solo pienso**

**Valen: A mi me parece que escondes algo**

**Brittany: Y a mi me parece que ustedes anda demasiado ****distraídas**

**Toko: Apoyo eso**

**Shimori: De que hablan**

**Shion: se nos hace tarde vamos a buscar las cosas**

**Britanny: De que hablas si es temprano-viendo la hora en su celular**

**Lía: Cállate**

**Ulvida: Parece que no quieres ir a la isla-mientras se ponían todas de pie**

**Brittany: Comienzan**

**Rika: Por que sera**

**Toko: Ummmmm**

**Brittany: muévanse, ya es tarde****  
**

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

**HOLA VOLVÍ QUE DICEN LES HAS GUSTADO EN EL PRÓXIMO NOS VAMOS DE FIESTA WIIIIII CON MIDORI, EN EL PRÓXIMO SABRÁN LAS DECORACIONES Y EL RESTO DE VESTIDO**

**¿LES HAN GUSTADO LOS VESTIDO?**

**¿ESPERAN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO?**

**¿SE ESTÁN IMAGINANDO A SUS CHICOS, COMO IRÁN PARA LA FIESTA?**

**¿SERA UNA SUPER FIESTA?**

**no se preocupen aun quedan mas fiestas, la diversión, apenas comienza **


	7. Chapter 7

**Toko: Y bien que dicen este lugar es precioso me parece bueno para la fiesta**

**Brittany: Lugar listo- mientras borraba el lugar de la lista**

**Valen: invitaciones, arreglos, centros de mesa etc listos-haciendo lo mismo que brittany en su lista**

**Rika: esperemos que ale,yuko y angela lograran que comprara el vestido sin saber para que es **

* * *

**Midori: Para que comprar vestidos, acaso habrá algo especial,suficiente con la montaña que ya tienen**

**Yuko: Midori tu obedece es por tu bien**

**Midori: AH **

**Yuko: Mira esos vestidos**

**Valen: Son geniales**

**Angela: AY que ****entrar**

**(hola serán sorpresa en la fiesta lo sabran)**

**poco después la chicas listas con sus vestidos muy ****satisfechas**

* * *

**Lía: cuando buscaremos nuestros vestidos**

**Toko: pues esa es la mejor parte muchas ya los compraron así que estas deberán de acompañar a sus compañeros de cuarto a comprar su trajes, mientras ustedes irán con sus compañeros de ****habitación que les dirá que tal se les ve el vestido y luego ustedes a ellos**

**Todas: QUE**

**Brittany: Estas loca o que**

**Shion: Acaso estas nerviosa**

**Brittany: Yo nada que ver no seras tu **

**Shion: Esta bien me retas que nuestros compañeros de habitación sean nuestras parejas**

**Brittany: Que, no **

**Shion: Miedo**

**Brittany: Acepto**

**luego de un rato todas se encontraron y volvieron a la isla, las chicas fueron hablar con los chicos y les explicaron todo en el caso de algunos solitarios irían ellos juntos**

* * *

**Al día siguiente era la hora todos se fueron en grupo en el caso de brittany se fue con los americanos pero luka fue con ellos por lo menos ahí el clima era feo al llegar todos se dividieron en parejas para buscar su trajes (todos iran de smoking solo pondre lo que pasa con cada pareja en la fiesta pondré como iban algunos** **)**

**-Con Natsumi y Luka**

**Natsumi: Te vez bien**

**Luka: No me gusta usar esta ropa**

**Natsumi: Creí que ya estabas acostumbrado-el chico voltio de inmediato y clavo su ojos azules en los de la chica**

**Luka: De que hablas**

**Natsumi: Tu y tu primos vienen de una familia de buena condición y gran prestigio, aparecen en muchos eventos**

**Luka: Y eso que no me gusta esta ropa no me deja ser yo mismo**

**Natsumi: Y si se puede saber quien es el verdadero luka kozlov-a lo que luka sonrió**

**Luka; Te sorprendería- para irse a cambiar**

**Natsumi: Pues sorprende me-el chico regreso luego con su ropa habitual, pagaron el traje y salieron de la tienda se dirigieron a dar una vuelta, fueron a un parque de diversiones para después regresar a la isla,caminaban por la orilla del mar ya en la isla con una sonrisa **

**Natsumi: Me divertí mucho**

**Luka: Igual yo, puedo hacer algo y me prometes que no te enojas**

**Natsumi: Y que pasa si me enojo**

**Luka: Mañana sera una mala noche para que yo sea tu pareja en el cumpleaños de midori**

**Natsumi: No me enojare Pero que es- el chico sonrió y se detuvo se puso frente a ella se acerco rápidamente robando le un beso **

**luka: Eso-con una sonrisa para alejarse a la casa y dejando una muy confundida natsumi**

**-Con yuka y Toramaru**

**Ya habían ido por el traje de toramaru, estaban caminando tomados de la mano cuando toramaru se detuvo casi llegando a la lancha que los llevaría a la isla de toko **

**Toramaru: Yuka hemos escondido esto durante mucho, pero no lo puedo evitar yo te amo y..y ¿Me concederías el honor de ser mi novia?**

**Yuka: Toramaru .. yo ...si quiero -dandole un fuete abrazo- pero y**

**Toramaru: yo hablare con el**

**-Brittany y Mark ya habían ido a la tienda y en el camino brittany estaba confundida nerviosa, molesta, no sabía que hacer**

**Mark: Brittany me dolió cuando te fuisteis creí que estabas harta del equipo que eramos **

**Brittany: Que como dices eso**

**Mark: Por eso me propuse que fuéramos el mejor equipo de todo el país, cuando salí de mi encierro dylan me contó todo y me sentí un idiota, por haber pensado todo eso,pero ya era muy tarde y no me atreví a llamarte, escribirte ni nada**

**Brittany: Porque mark, nunca es tarde**

**Mark: Pero yo creí que si, ademas te juzgue mal, no quise oír nada razón nada, Lo siento es mas que justo que me trates así, solo espero me puedas perdonar algún día **

**Brittany: No es justo jamas debiste pensar eso, jamas te di un motivo para que lo pensaras**

**Mark: Brittany.. yo **

**Brittany: Déjalo así, no te dejare de hablar pero no puede perdonarte no por ahora**

**-Con Ulvida y Axel**

**Axel: Y bien como me veo?**

**Ulvida: Muy guapo-con un leve sonrojo**

**Axel: Y estoy seguro que tu te veras preciosa**

**Ulvida: Que tierno eres, vete a cambiar recuerdas midori no debe sospechar**

**Axel: Claro ya vuelvo- el chico se fue a cambiar y al volver -Chica linda nos vamos**

**Ulvida: Claro-sin desaparecer el sonrojo**

**-Con lía y atsuya**

**Lía: Que te parece el vestido que he escogido?**

**Atsuya: Solo se que te veras preciosa**

**Lía: Por que siempre eres así conmigo**

**Atsuya: Por que, pues porque no lo se**

**Lía: Algún día me lo ****dirás**

**Atsuya: Cuando sepa porque si-"algún día conseguiré el valor para decírtelo lo prometo"-pensaba atsuya**

**-Con shion y Midorikawa**

**Midorikawa: Porque me tengo que vestir con esa ropa**

**Shion: Por Midori**

**Midorikawa: Pero no quiero usar eso**

**Shion: Entonces hazlo por midori y por mi**

**Midorikawa: Sin duda te veras linda con ese vestido, vamos por un helado yo invito-mientras la tomaba de la mano para irse.  
**

**-Valen y Kidou**

**Valen: No has cambiado nada yuu-kun**

**Kidou: Pues yo me alegro que seas la misma de siempre valen**

**Valen: Así y como soy**

**kIDOU: Tan amable, alegre,bonita no lo se tan.. tan valen**

**Valen: que lindo- dándole un beso en la meja**

**-Con alejandra y Afuro( SIIIII sorpresa)caminaban por la orilla aun no regresaban a la isla de toko iban tomados de la mano, enserio tenían mucho sin verse pero ambos pudieron notar que sus sentimientos no habían cambiado nada o tal vez si eran mucho mas fuertes.**

**Afuro: Alejandra-la chica se sorprendió no la llamaba habitualmente por su nombre**

**Alejandra: Que pasa?-viéndole fijamente mientras el se acerco mas a ella**

**Afuro: Hay algo que te debí haber dicho hace mucho pero nunca me atreví**

**Alejandra: Que es?**

**Afuro: T..Te AMO-para plantare un beso al principio la chica se sorprendió no o podía creer, jamas pensó que llegaría el día y menos que fuera sí, pero le correspondió gustosa**

**Alejandra: Y YO A TI-**

**Afuro:Alejandra Ryusaky ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- la chica estaba paralizada no lo podía creer correspondía su sentimientos tantas veces se quiso dar por vencida, pero valió la pena todo ahí estaba pidiéndole que fuera su novia**

**Alejandra: Si, si quiero... Te amo**

**Afuro: Y yo a ti **

**y Pronto todos estaban ya en casa ya era medio día midori estaba con kazemaru lo que toko aprovecho para hablar con los demás**

**Toko: Necesito a cuatro de ustedes para ir a organizar con rika y yo somos seis**

**Ichinose: Yo voy**

**Natsumi: Yo te ayudo y brittany también**

**Brittany: SI yo también**

**Luka: Yo iré**

**Toko:****muy bien vayámonos estaremos en la isla todo el día hoy y mañana en la mañana posiblemente necesitemos mas gente mañana**

**Todos se encaminaron Luka e ichinose por increíble que sonara iban juntos platicando, por primera vez, por su parte rika y toko iban sorprendidas Luka seguro que no era el, mientras natsumi cada vez se hacia mas amiga de Brittany**

**Brittany: Que paso?creí que te llevas bien con Luka**

**Natsumi:Es que no es eso**

**Brittany:Me parce que paso algo cuenta**

**Natsumi: Es que no lo se tu sabes que yo, pues tu entiendes**

**Brittany: Aja **

**Natsumi: Y también creí que le gustaba Rika, pero no lo entiendo hoy cuando llegamos a la isla me beso**

**Brittany: Segura que hablamos del mismo Luka, No creí que tuviera el valor de hacerlo**

**Natsumi: Como así entonces**

**Brittany: No yo no se nada **

**Al llegar al local comenzaron a organizar todo montaron un tarima, el lugar del Dj( Por cierto sera uno de nuestros personajes), También comenzaban a dar indicaciones de donde poner mesas y sillas mientras ya habían llegado los centro de mesa eran pequeños adornos mostraban el sol de un color dorado con unos pequeños brazos que cargaban a la luna, los manteles eran dorados en medio lo atravesaba uno en negro por su parte el techo habían globos dorados y un habían pilares con globos dorados y algunos negros aparecían una estrella plateada ya en el final, las flores serian llevadas al día siguiente ya estaba listo solo era organizar flores y el final de la fiesta el pastel y comida y bebidas ya solo las recibirían y todo estaría listo**

* * *

**Día de la fiesta de Midori **

**Se habían agregado Mark y Tsunami que irían ayudar, pero aun era temprano y luka se levanto un poco serio cuando se hallo con su querida prima **

**Luka: Brittany primita-la chica levanto una ceja- Vamos lo tengo que hacer**

**Brittany: Muévete - mientras el chico puso mala cara y se dirigió hacia los americanos **

**Mark: Que quieres aquí**

**Luka: cálmate vengo hablar civilizadamente**

** Axel: De**

**Luka: Soy ruso, si también tengo la nacionalidad estadounidense no los odio, solo comenzando por ichinose si quieres saber rika urabe es mi mejor amiga como mi hermana y no la veo como nada mas, en tu caso mark es mas que obvio que te gusta brittany enserio se que si se lo digieras todo saldría bien ademas se que no permitirás que le pase nada malo**

**Mark: Entonces porque nos molestas tanto**

** Luka: Vamos lo siento si chicos, siempre actuó así con desconocidos, umm mark créeme te perdonara pronto **

**mark: No lo creo **

**Luka: Mejor vayámonos aun falta organizar mucho**

**todos se encontraron y se fueron ya estaban casi terminando ya todo estaba listo cuando ya daban casi las una se fueron a la isla de toko y comenzaron a alistarse cada una se fue a listando solo faltaba la cumpleañera corrieron a alistarla para ese tiempo los chicos ya esperaban en la isla principal.**

**Llegaron al local era muy bonito afuera se apreciaba pasto verde distintos tipos de flores no sospechaba nada total faltaba días para su cumple **

**Midori:Y los chicos-llevaba un vestido negro con corte en la parte de atrás y escote corredor elegante, arriba de la rodilla **

**Rika: Los vamos a buscar ya venimos- todas se fueron luego de un rato llego kazemaru y le vendo los ojos entraron poco después le quito la venda pero le dijo que cerrara los ojos luego los abrió todo estaba oscuro, cuando encedio las luces todos gritaron sorpresa **

**Marie: Vaya te vez preciosa Midori-marie era de tez blanca ojos casi rojos usaba un vestido color aqua hasta la rodilla con decoraciones de lentejuelas en la parte superior junto a ella estaba rean( An a ver si se acuerdan) y un chico de tez pálida, ojos verdes cabello castaño claro un poco mas alto que luka y hermano de brittany**

**Brittany: Manito que haces ****aquí**

**Ryan: Supervisar**

**Brittany: A mi pero yo me porto bien mejor ve a cuidar a tu primito**

**Luka: Yo que **

**Brittany: NAAA**

**también estaba rushe que corrió a saludar a fidio, también llego edgar,todos estaban muy contentos saludaron y felicitaron a Midori**

* * *

**QUIEREN SABER QUE PASA ME TARDE UFF SI PERO HE TENIDO PROBLEMAS ESPERO LES GUSTE Y PROMETO CONTI PRONTA PREGUNTAS SIIII**

**¿LES HA GUSTADO?UUMM**

**¿ME DEJAN UN REVIEW?UMMM**

**¿QUIEREN SER DJ?UMMMM**

**¿QUE DEBO ACTUALIZAR MAS PRONTO LA MAGIA DEL AMOR MAL INTERPRENTADO?UMMM**

**¿LOS HE HECHO ESPERAR MUCHO?UMMM**

**¿DEBO DE DEJAR DE DECIR UMMMM?UMMM**


	8. La Fiesta de Midori

**HOOOLA AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO CON UN CAPITULO MAS, DÁNDOLES LAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO SIN MAS ME APARTADO PARA DEJARLE UN CAPITULO MAS,UMMMMM AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPITULO NÚMERO OCHO**

**LA FIESTA DE MIDORI.**

* * *

**Midori estaba sorprendida jamas imagino que harían esto, ademas que estaban muchos viejos amigos a ella se acercaban rean,rushe y le presentaron al hermano de brittany**

**¿?:Valla pero no se olviden de mi-todos voltearon pero nadie reacciono así que se acerco a darle un fuerte abrazo a midori y felicitarla **

**Midori: Laura creí que no vendrías**

**Laura: Y perderme tu cumpleaños**

**Midori: Te quedaras con nosotros-ambas chicas miraron hacia donde estaba toko**

**Toko:Claro que puede,pero tendrás que compartir habitación,al igual que rushe con fidio, reany el hermano de britt, tachimukai y haruna, Marie y dylan**

**Laura: No hay problema ¿con quien?**

**Shion: Con Nagumo no tienen inconveniente verdad-el chico aun no lo creí si había llegado, estaba seguro que no iría pero no ahí estaba**

**Nagumo: Y porque conmigo**

**Laura: Si y porque con el **

**Shion: Dijiste que no tenias problema**

**Laura: De compartir la habitación, pero con el si**

**Nagumo: Pues yo también**

**Brittany: Y cual es el problema**

**Ambos: Que es el/ella**

**Brittany: Pues se aguantan-solo quedaron viendo feo y volitaron hacia brittany para seguir reclamando-Y no hay reclamo**

**La fiesta continuo la música era cada vez mejor todos bailaban al ritmo de la música, las decoraciones les daban el toque algunos hasta dejaron a sus parejas para ir con sus amigos, pero luego de un rato vino la hora de la cena, midori estaría con kazemaru y amigas mas cercanas en otra mesa estaba brittany su primo y hermano con rean y Natsumi junto a ellos estaban os americanos con sus parejas Marie, Ulvida,mark,dylan, axel,ichinose,rika y domon. luego desde una de las mesas se puso de pie Hiroto**

**Hiroto: Un brindis por Midori una gran persona, amiga hoy que estamos celebrando tu cumpleaños,por una vieja amiga a la que hemos reencontrado**

**Midorikawa: Por Midori**

**y todos repitieron lo dicho por midorikawa, luego de comer y el brindis aun la noche no acababa y siguieron bailando, pero como en toda típica fiesta la hora de las parejas comenzo a venir la música suave y estaba obligados a bailar con sus parejas de habitaciones y ahora de baile, para algunos esto fue algo difícil, algunos como**

**Nagumo: Por que tengo que bailar contigo**

**Laura: Porque me toco ser tu pareja y ni modo te aguantas**

**Nagumo: Pero sabes así mejor, no tuviste que bailar con otro**

**Laura: Y que es lo bueno en eso acaso te molestaría que bailara con otro persona **

**Nagumo: Quizás**

**luego de esto Midori subió al escenario y decidió hacer una competencia **

**Midori: Quiero una chica y un chico que se atrevan a una buena mezcla con buenas rolas(músicas)quienes se atreven**

**Alejandra: Yo me atrevo y reto a ummmmm... Afuro**

**Midori:Aceptas Afuro-el chico asintió- pues adelante a ver quien de los dos nos ponen a bailar sin descanso **

**Primero paso Afuro hizo unas buenas combinaciones, pero obvio subió alejandra que puso en claro que ganarían las chicas haciendo que todos bailaran y cantaran algunas músicas que lograron colarse entre la mezcla de ale eran un poco de Skrillex , Afrojack, David Guetta, Aoki, Nicki Minaj,swedish house mafia, Flo Rida, LMFAO(Ok no sabia que poner así que dejo algunos de mis artistas que adoro)  
**

**Midori:Eso fue...GENIAL OBVIO QUE HAY GANADOR Y ES ALE -mientras todos gritaban pues bien había llegado la hora de partir el pastel y midori fue hacia el lugar indicado comenzaron a cantar todos muy alegres luego de que la chica pidió el deseo,partieron el pastel luego de que se**** repartió subieron a cantar diferentes parejas. **

**una de ellas era Brittany decidió subir y aunque no lo dijo esa canción tenia dedicatoria **

** Midori: Que cantaras?**

**Brittany: Complicated **

**Midori: Adelante **

** Uh Huh  
Life's like this  
Uh Huh  
Uh Huh  
That's the way it is**

Cause life's like this  
Uh Huh  
Uh Huh  
That's the way it is

Chill out  
What you yellin for?  
Lay back  
It's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see

I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin in your car  
And you're talkin to me one-on-one  
But you become

Somebody else  
Round everyone else  
Watchin your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else  
Gets me frusterated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
And you turn into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no

You come over unannounced  
Dressed up like you're somethin else  
Where you are and where it's at you see  
You're makin me  
Laugh out  
When you strike a pose  
Take off  
All your preppy clothes  
You know  
You're not foolin anyone  
When you become

Somebody else  
Round everyone else  
Watchin your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else  
Gets me frusterated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
And you turn into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no  
(no no no)  
No no  
(no no no)  
No no  
(no no no)  
No no

Chill out  
What you yellin for?  
Lay back  
It's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see

Somebody else  
Round everyone else  
Watchin your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else  
Gets me frusterated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
And you turn into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
(yeah yeah)  
I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else  
Gets me frusterated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
And you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no

**cada palabra iba dedicada y esa persona sabia que eran para el y por una parte le molesto y mucho, cuando bajo solo miro al chico un momento y se fue entre la multitud de gente que esperaba la siguiente persona fueron pasando algunos que se atrevían. pronto llego la hora de que midori-chan cantara(midori -chan yo puse una de mis música favoritas,necesitaba una canción para la ocasión)**

**Toko: y AQUÍ MIDORI-CHAN  
**

**Midori: Cantare Smile **

**You know that I'm crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I fell like it  
All I wanna do is loose control  
But you don't really give a shit  
You go, and you go, you go with it  
'Cause you're fucking crazy rock and roll**

You said: Hey, what's your name?  
You took one look and now we're not the same  
Yeah, you said Hey!  
And since that day, you stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame

(CORO)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since everyday  
And everything has felt this right  
And now you turned it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I smile

Last night I blacked out I think  
What did you, what did you put in my drink?  
I remember making out and then  
I woke up with a new tattoo  
You're name was on me  
And my name was on you  
I would do all over again

You said: Hey, what's your name?  
You took one look and now we're not the same  
Yeah, you said Hey!  
And since that day, you stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame

(CORO)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since everyday  
And everything has felt this right  
And now you turned it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I smile(x2)

You know that I'm crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I fell like it  
All I wanna do is loose control (x2)

(CORO)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since everyday  
And everything has felt this right  
And now you turned it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I smile(x3)

**cuando la música estaba por terminar chimbobas de todos colores comenzaron a caer por todos lados junto con el confeti, la noche había sido larga ya era hora de regresar todo seria arreglado al día siguiente por gente que toko había contratado todos partieron a casa mientras otros fueron al hotel en que estaban para irse al día siguiente y los nuevos en integrarse fueron a la casa de toko al día siguiente irían por sus cosas.**

* * *

Todos se tomaron el día libre ya eran casi las nueves algunas acompañaron a los integrados recientemente por sus cosas, mientras otros se habían quedado en la isla

Los que fueron por sus cosas, ya habían llegado a la isla principal se habían dividido en parejas

Laura iba con Nagumo el chico se había negado pero Toko lo había obligado aunque en el fondo estaba muy feliz de lo que hizo Toko y no le quitaba la mirada a Laura pero la chica lo noto y como era típico cuando platicarían sin matarse

Laura: Que ves?

Nagumo: Que ahora no puedo ver nada?

Laura: Y por que tiene que ser a mi

Nagumo: Esta bien veré chicas- la chica solo puso mala cara cosa que Nagumo noto- No te molestes son chicas, ni te pongas celosa

Laura:Celosa yo de ti- de que hablas bah ni que fueras lo ultimo en el mundo

Nagumo: Así, Pues no quiero que veas a ningún chico por aquí

Laura: Porque no hay chicos muuuy guapos solo porque tu dice o.. es que estas ...ce..celoso

Nagumo: TAL vez-mientras se adelanto

Ryan y An(Rean) Iban caminando se conocían desde hace mucho, pero eran pocas las veces que solo estaban los dos, pero era algo incomodo como no siempre discutían y se retaban entre sí y las cosas salían ummmm(ustedes entienden)

Ryan: Que An estas nerviosa

Rean: Yo no y tu que con mucho esfuerzo y hablas

Ryan: Con que si pues veamos-el chico tomo su cintura y la acorralo en una pared cercana la chica se sorprendió no lo creía capaz, pero el poco a poco se acerco hasta que estaba rozando sus labios, ella lo intento apartar pero fue inútil

Rean: Que..H..haces

Ryan: Nerviosa-sonriendo

Rean:NO-La chica puso una manos en el rostro del chico haciendo que se besaran

Mientras con algunos que quedaron en la isla las cosas no estaban tan tan buenas pues se podría decir que peleaban de verdad como

Natsumi y Luka

la chica iba caminando cuando se encontró con nada mas que Luka, Natsumi al verle dio media vuelta para irse pero

Luka: Espera- tomando su mano para que la chica volteara a verlos

Natsumi: Dime

Luka: Vistes si te molesto,te dije pero tu te arriesgaste

Natsumi:No te entiendo, fue una broma muy pesada-soltándose

Luka: No fue una broma

Natsumi: Entonces que fue, solo que te quede claro, aléjate lo mas posible de mi- intentado avanzar pero el chico se interpuso

Luka: No puedo, ya no

Natsumi:Solo hazlo, Quítate por favor

Luka solo le dejo seguir su camino, mientras la veía irse pero no eran los únicos, que estaban así en otra parte un poco aislada

Mark: TE pedí disculpas, te explique las cosas y cada palabra ayer fue en contra mía

Brittany: Cada palabra es cierta, estoy harta, solo tu y yo eres dulce me dices cosas muy lindas y eres otro pero cuando hay mas personas no lo se cambias no me hablas no me miras no me diriges la palabra **WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? (¿que demonios te pasa)**

Mark: No what about you? always those with dylan, axel, Ichinose and seem to be more than friends, especially you and dylan(no, que pasa contigo,siempre estas con dylan, axel,ichinose y parecen ser mas que amigos, sobre todo tu y dylan)

Brittany: but you know that's just my friend, the best, do not understand why it bothers you so much.

Mientras detrás de unos arboles estaban shion,valen,ichinose, Toko,tsunami,rika, Kidou,angela intentando oír

Valen: Nos descubrieron

Tsunami:Hablan en ingles gracias ahora no sabre que dicen

Toko: porque nunca estudias, eso te pasa

Rika:Demonios, no les entiendo muy bien

Ichinose: La cosa esta fea,mejor va monos, antes que se pongan peor y vengan por nosotros

Todos regresaron se encontraron con todos los que habían regresado de la isla principal y con Luka y Natsumi ya en la casa,ichinose llamo a Luka para hablar a solas

Luka:¿que pasa?

Ichinose: Mark y Brittany han peleado y muy feo no creo que se reconcilien en mucho tiempo-En eso escucharon que alguien llamo a una muy molesta Brittany que se fue a su habitación los chicos se reunieron con los demás y vieron a mark muy molesto

* * *

**HOOOLA COMO ESTÁN HE TERMINADO UN CAPITULO MAS SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII HE AVANZADO PUES COMO ESTÁN? YO FELIZ PERO ME HA COSTADO ESCRIBIRLO PORQUE LA MÚSICA ME LLAMABA A CADA RATO Y ME IBA Y NO AVANZABA PERO LO HE LOGRADO PUES SIN MAS PREGUNTAS PREGUNTITAS **

**¿LES HA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO?**

**¿DEBO PONER NOMBRE A LA "ISLA PRINCIPAL"?**

**OBVIO TODOS CONOCEMOS A TODOS LOS ARTISTAS QUE PUSE ARRIBAAAAAA PERO ¿DIME POR LO MENOS UNA MÚSICA QUE ADORES, AMES O POR LA CUAL MUERES POR OÍR DE ELLOS?(UFF DE SWEDISH HOUSE MAFIA AMO DONT YOU WORRY CHILD, SEXY BITCH DE DAVID GUETTA Y LOS OTROS NO LAS PNDRE)**

**¿QUE TAL LAS PELEAS NO TAN PELUDAS O BUENAS?**

**¿TIENEN MASCOTAS?(YO SI DOS PERRITOS, TENIA TRES PERO MURIÓ UNO ;( )**

**¿LAS PREGUNTAS ESTÁN SALIENDO SE DE LA HISTORIA?**

**SIN MAS ME DESPIDO UN FUERTE ABRAZO**

**MAFERXI 11.**

**BYE.**


End file.
